fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crow Freyr
Crow Freyr (クロー プレー, Kurou Purei) also known as Crimson Flame (紅炎, Kuen), is an S-Class Mage who is a member of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts, and is one of the guild's top enforcers. He was given the title, The Fury, due to his unique form of Fire Magic and his hotheaded and explosive nature. Coming from a mysterious past, Crow was recently revealed to be the brother of Wings of Archadia's lead guitarist, Zander Isdal. Prior to receiving the name Crow Freyr, his real name was Xerxes Isdal and he hailed from the Kingdom of Bellum, where he was the Sheriff of the Red Flame under his father, Darius Achaemenes Isdal, the current ruler of Rixa. His the oldest sibling of six, with Zander, Zabel, Xero, Zane and one other being his younger brothers. As an enforcer, Crow is tasked primarily with acquiring artifacts or other prized possessions for Lancaster Black when they are well guarded or require physical confrontation. Appearance Crow is a tall young man with a well-toned build, red spikey hair with two strands running down his face and brown eyes. His attire consists of mainly street clothes that consist of white tshirt, blue jeans, brown belt and black boots. Crow also wears a black jacket with a fur lined hood over it to complete it. Of the entire guild, Crow appears the most casual with no real distinguishing features and is able to blend into a crowd rather easily. He also wears several pieces of jewelery, such as: a silver ring on his right pointer finger, three silver bracelets around his left wrist, a silver hoop earing pierced through the top of his left ear and a silver bolo tie around his neck. His guild mark, painted in black, is located on his right shoulder and remains hidden under his tshirt even without wearing his jacket. Personality Crow is a sly and cunning individual who possesses a keen intellect and is able to read his opponents quite easily to determine their true intentions. He's also observant of his opponent's behaviour and instinctively knows when they are lying or masking their feelings. Crow's most distinguishing trait is his ability to seemingly blend into a crowd and appear rather unassuming to not draw too much attention to himself. This allows him to freely move from area to area without hassle. Lancaster particularly exploits this trait when he needs someone to scout an area or eavesdrop for information, such as when he navigated through Magnolia Town without worry about being noticed. When speaking, he tends to ponctuate his sentences with a grin or joke and carries an air of levity around him, seldom taking things seriously. With his guildmates, he comes off rather lazy and unenthusiastic. He tends to leave the other guild members to their own devices and vice versa, though it is unknown if this is due to respect or disinterest in one another. But it is known that he is one of the guild's most talented mages and intimidating towards some of its members. An interesting note about Crow is that he doesn't clash with any other members, but no others really speak to him, again emphasizing his ability to casually blend into the environment and not draw attention to himself. The only time Crow appears enthusiastic is during combat. Crow is greatly excited by battles and favors going up against strong opponents, somewhat similar to Sparrow Blunderbuss. During these times, his title of the Fury is more apparent. He wields his magic with intensity and can become very agressive in battle. Regardless of the number of opponents or if the situation seems dire, Crow is absolutely fearless and constantly grins and laughs as the fight goes on. He will continuously fight until he's either the last one standing or dead. He is not intentionally cruel to people or his opponents, but if crossed, he has no qualms with lashing out with his explosive side. Crow has a strong desire in fighting against powerful opponents and is where he gains the most enjoyment from. He does take issue with fighting against people weaker than himself and only does so if ordered by Lancaster. When he faced Hammond in Magnolia Town, he gave the elderly man every opportunity to avoid confrontation. But if antagonized, Crow has no qualms in greatly injuring you, such as when he set the entire store ablaze and left Hammond severly burned in the process. He does have some mercy within him as he chose to let the elderly man live, even though he was ordered to eliminate him by Lancaster. His relationship with his brother, Zander, is somewhat difficult as the two have been seen fighting one another with their own magics. He calls Zander "little brother" or "baby brother" mainly, even though they are both full grown adults. Aside from their recent confrontation, its unknown what else their relationship is like. History As a requirement to join the Dreadnaughts, Crow discarded his previous life and identity for his new one. As such, his past is completely unknown at this time. While his overall history is still a mystery, what is known is that Crow was formerly known as Xerxes Isdal, and is the older brother of Zander Isdal of Wings of Archadia, hailing from the city of Rixa in Bellum. Plot *003. Making an Entrance *006. Dark Days Coming Magic & Abilities As one the Dreadnaughts top enforcers, Crow is an exceptionally powerful mage and combatant. Even though he does not possess any formal hand-to-hand combat training, he's able to successfully hold his own against master level individuals. With his Red Flare magic, Crow has shown a creative side to implementing his magic and is considered a strong fighter with a focus in offensive power. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Crow boasts amazing speed that can further enhanced using his magic. Without altering it through magical means Crow can still move and react faster than even trained athletes, allowing the ability to match any of them in any speed based feats. He can safely maneuver himself between targets while simultaneously avoiding their attacks, or simply traverse long distances in a short amount of time. By using Red Flare, Crow can further increase this speed through propulsion, sending him through the air while leaving behind a trail of red flames. His speed is so great during these moments that he seemingly appear out of nowhere to attack his opponents. When Jakko and Zander rescued Royce from Lancaster, Crow was able to singlehandedly tackle Zander to the ground before the latter could react. His speed also grants him the ability to match master level fighters through his increased reflexes. Enhanced Strength: Crow has displayed instances of above average strength, such as throwing a full grown man across a room, as well as tackling Zander Isdal, another strong individual, to the ground and restraining him. Its unknown what level of strength he possesses, but its safe to assume that he can easily overpower normal humans using brute force alone. Even with his rather crude form of fighting, his physical attacks can send opponents flying backwards, or slam them through structures. One of Crow's punches has enough force to shatter stronger substances such as wood and stone. Among all the Dreadnaughts, Crow possesses the most enhanced physical attributes, making him equally dangerous in close quarters, as well as wielding magic. Enhanced Endurance: One of Crow's most astonishing features is his ability to seemingly shrug off attacks without showing any signs of pain. One example of this is when Crow took a direct cannonball strike that sent him through a brick wall. Not only did he appear without injury, but was able to unleash a powerful spell that set the entire area ablaze. Even against stronger mages, Crow has shown an inhuman tolerance to pain and punishment, continuing to battle them. During times of intense battle, Crow can also initimidate his opponents because he appears to calm when attacked, often smiling or grinning, even if the attack were to draw blood. Enhanced Stamina: '''Commanding Red Flare requires an enormous level of power and stamina to wield efficiently. Because of this, Crow has built up his reserves so that he can fight for prolonged periods of time without showing signs of fatigue. Even when unleashing a barrage of spells, Crow doesn't seem to visibly tire and will continue his assualt without hesitation. This also means that Crow can fight against several opponents just as easily as an individual target, and combined with his ability to endure punishment, is more than likely capable of outlasting them in combat, which gives him an edge in most situations. '''Enhanced Durability: Crow has shown to possess incredible durability, even among mage standards, especially towards blunt force attacks and has been able to survive against attacks that would otherwise incapacitate most. While his magical power is staggering by most measurements, Crow's body has been conditioned to handle any level of pain and punishment. When sent to obtain a magical artifact for Lancaster Black, he was attacked by Harvell Hammond, who used an antique cannon to blast him directly in the chest and send him flying through a stone wall. He immediately countered with a powerful and appeared without a single injury. Even against powerful mages, Crow can shrug off their attacks and continue fighting, combining his incredible endurance to ignore any sort of pain he may be going through without it effecting his ability to fight. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Unlike his younger brother, Crow possesses no formal training in martial arts or any other form of hand-to-hand combat. Instead, his fighting style is primarily all instinct driven, reacting to his opponents attack with whatever his body naturally feels like doing. This can make him a rather unpredictable fighter as he can seemingly throw any attack at any time, and makes it harder for his opponents to anticipate. While only classified as an expert, Crow is more than capable of holding his own against master level opponents, combining his other physical attributes to balance him in combat. Crow uses his entire body during battle, incorporating attacks with punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and even his head in certain situations. He's also known to blend this free style fighting with his magic, able to unleash powerful combos that can often cripple his opponents. Mental Abilities Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his lazy nature, Crow is a very perceptive combatant known to read an opponent's moves and counter them effectively. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' spells and attack patterns, sometimes through trial and error, by allowing himself to create an opening for his opponents so he can better understand their techniques. He is also very perceptive at noticing traits in people that others wouldn't notice and seeing what drives a person's actions. This ability is known as a sort of "sixth sense", allowing him to instinctively know when a person is telling the truth or when they are lying. Despite being a Dreadnaught, Crow still has some reservations about its leader and some of its other members, which may be a reason for his distant attitude. When in combat, Crow prefers to play a more patient game, which can often be construed as cowardace or an inability to fight. In reality, he's learning everything he needs to defeat his opponent in a few short attacks. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: As a member of the Dreadnaughts, he is required to possess a level of magical power equal to that of an S-Class mage. With Crow's enormous reserves of magical power, he can easily be classified as such and is regarded as one the guild's top enforcers, with potentially equal standing against Sparrow Blunderbuss and Guntram Olbrich. Befitting his Magic and theme, Crow manifests his power as red flames that moves like fire itself. He has master control over his own power that he can adjust it to varrying degrees, such has producing a faint aura to intimidate his opponents or release it as a destructive wave of energy that severely damage the area around him and can be felt over a great distance. An example of how much power Crow truly wields is the fact that all of his spells produced come with devastating results and require almost little to no effort from him. He possesses staggering levels of power, which is one of the key reasons that Lancaster recruited him into the Dreadnaughts. Zander regards Crow as being an exceptionally powerful mage, that is above his own level, and could very well defeat Royce if the two mages were to ever meet. Red Flare Red Flare (レッドフレア, Reddo Furea) Despite his rather laid back disposition, Crow is a master mage capable of wielding a particularly versatile form of Fire Magic known as Red Flare. Burning with a red color, Red Flare can alternate between a gaseous fire form like a normal flame, or produce something with a much solid form which he can mold into several shapes to attack or imprison his foes. It is said that Red Flare cannot be extinguished by water or wind, making it particularly difficult form of magic to combat against. These traits are shared with its sister Magic, Purple Flare. Crow has shown to be quite versatile in using his Magic and is able to produce a multitude of spells, ranging from simple offensive attacks, molding the flames to create objects and barriers, even use Red Flare as a means of transportation by creating downward thrust to propel Crow into the air at great speeds. Given his level of power, Crow's destructive spells have a huge blast range and able to easily destroy larger objects. The objects he creates are also quite durable, surviving direct hits and maintaining its form. Also, Crow is able to trigger these objects like bombs, causing them to detonate and produce large explosions proportionate to the size of the objects he creates. *'Ride the Fire' (火災に乗る, Kasai ni Noru) By solidifying his red flames into an oval shaped board, Crow can use it to soar through the air as an alternate means of transportation. Crow is seemingly immune to his flames as he can stand on it unharmed. When riding on the flames, Crow moves it as if he were surfing on a wave, often making wide arcs or acrobatic maneuvers such as flips. He can also increase its speed to allow for even quicker travel. Crow can also use this as a means to attack his targets. By coating his body in red flames, he will rush past his them to either deal blunt damage or shower them with red flames. He's even able to mentally command the board to strike a target or group and deal explosive damage. When activating this spell, a red magical seal will appear directly underneath him to produce the flames. *'Red Flash' (レッドフラッシュ, Reddo Furasshu) A simple spell, but particularly devastating against weaker targets. Crow places his hand on a target and releases a burst of red flames that instantly reduces it to ash. Typically, Crow grips an opponent by the neck to give them little opportunity to escape. It is only really effective against very weak individuals, but Crow has also shown the ability to use this spell on objects by placing his hand on them and sending a surge of red flames to destroy the target object. *'Red Ghosts' (レッドゴースト, Reddo Gōsuto) Showing his mastery at molding Red Flare, Crow is able to create multiples clones of himself that are comprised of red flames and can move through the air to attack their targets. These ghosts have multiples uses ranging from striking opponents with explosive force, restraining targets or using the ghosts to block attacks. He's even been able to produce one of these ghosts as an aura to intercept an attack directed at him from behind. These ghosts can also move as a regular person would but requires Crow to mentally command them to perform an action. It is unknown how many he can produce but he's created up to six ghosts at one time, and commanded them just as easily. *'Red Cage' (レッドケージ, Reddo Kēji) A trapping spell in which Crow fires a ball of red flames and throws it at a target. The ball will then burst into several beams that cross one another and create a large square cage formation. The beams act as the bars holding the cage together and are strong enough to withstand physical assault and not shatter. The size of this spell can vary as he is able to create multiple cages to trap individual targets or one large cage to trap an entire group. Crow has also shown the ability to throw the attack into the air and trap an airborne target, keeping the cage suspended in the air. * Red Head (レッドヘッド, Reddo Heddo) A rather unorthodox spell that involves summoning a large amount of solid red energy around himself and slamming it down on a target. Crow first gathers energy all around him and titls his head back. Once enough energy has been gathered, Crow throws his head forward as he were gesturing a headbutt and the red energy will wash over his target and slam them down into the ground in a large explosion. While the energy does explode, its first delivered with incredible concussive force and has shown to possess enough power to cave in the ground underneath a target, creating a small crater before it detonates. Because of Crow's lax attitude, he often casts this spell rather lazily but always surprises his targets with how much power its delivered with. *'Red Twister' (レッドツイスター, Reddo Tsuisutā) By gathering large amounts of red flames, Crow can manipulate them to completely engulf his body and form into a massive twister. This twister can then be used to both attack his targets and simultaneously shield him from harm. With its sheer power, Red Twister to possesses enough force to completely cancel out projectiles aimed at him, while also being able repel physical attacks. Crow can also inflict tremendous damage against a target by mentally commanding the twister to attack his targets. He commonly uses the method of sliding across a surface to attack head-on, sweeping his enemies into the flames and burning them in the process. Another form of attack is by commanding the top of the twister to bend down and land on top of his targets, resulting in a huge explosion. *'Red Shower' (レッドシャワー, Reddo Shawā) Similar to the Purple Rain spell from its sister magic, Purple Flare, Crow first points his hand with his palm facing his opponent. A red magical seal is created directly in front of him where numerous red discs are shot out at incredible speed and deals great explosive damage on contact. If aimed at a single target, the barrage can cause heavy damage to anything in its path, capable of bringing down entire structures and destroying the environment. Crow is still able to adjust his aim by simply moving his hand towards to the direction he wishes to attack. * Fire and Blood (火と血, Hitochi) A powerful spell that is summoned where a target is standing instead of casting it from his hands like many of his other spells. To activate it, Crow simply points his hand towards his intended target and instantly creates a large magic seal underneath them wherever they are standing, though Crow is able to create these seals without gesturing. He simply does so through habit instead of any casting obligation. Once the magical seal appears under his opponent he summons a massive pillar of red flames to erupt from underneath them and consume them in a whirlwind of crimson fire. The pillar appear almost instantly, minimizing the chance a target can dodge the initial explosion. A single pillar can deal great damage and leave a target heavily burned in the process. If the initial blast doesn't incapacitate them, Crow can summon multiple pillars as many times as he wills it to, dealing additional damage each time and guaranteeing that his target is reduced to ashes. *'Red Echo' (レッドエコー, Reddo Ekō) A spell that combines his magic and hand-to-hand fighting and while appearing rather non-threatening can immediately cause incredible damage. Crow will rush towards a target while concentrating red flames around a single fist and attack them with it. When his fist makes contact, an enormous explosion is created, completely engulfing his opponent in the blast and causing tremendous damage. Even if target were to dodge the initial strike, they would still run the risk of being caught in the wake of the blast. The blast is so intense that even strong opponents find the heat and pressure so unbearable that they are blown away by the force. What makes this spell so deadly is that Crow can seemingly cast it out of nowhere and its initial appearance be very misleading to the exact measurement of its destructive power. Aside from attacking head on, Crow is known to attack from above, as well, choosing to come down on his targets and slam down on them with his magically enhanced fist. Advanced Spells * Red Fury (レッドフリ, Reddo Furi) One of Crow's strongest spells with incredible destructive power. Crow first begins to gather large amounts of red flames, manifesting itself in a flaming aura around him as the energy gathers primarily around his hands. During the charging process, Crow will emit a bright red glow that immediately casts the same colored hue throughout the area as he raises his arms. Once his arms have reached their maximum height, signifying the completion of gathering enough energy, Crow will then quickly swipe his arms down and release all the collected power in the form of a massive wave that destroys everything in its path, resulting in such a large explosion that it leaves behind a mushroom cloud and a huge smoldering crater. There have been none to survive a direct hit from Red Fury, and even then, a target would be left horribly burned to the point of being unable to fight. * Red Nova (レッドノバ, Reddo Noba) Considered to be his most powerful spell, even Crow himself dare not use it unless under the most dire of circumstances as it can inflict devastating damage to a target and the environment. Crow first positions himself with both feet firmly on the ground and raises one hand high above him. His red aura begins to flare up and energy begins collecting at his palm, creating a large magical seal. The energy will then form into a small ball, unassuming and rather unintimidating to be considered Crow's most powerful spell. But this is Red Nova's initial form for once Crow commands it, the small orb will instantly expand into a massive sphere of pulsing red energy as he has created a red sun above him. The sphere will emit large shockwaves of incredible force, causing all those around him to be pushed back from its intensity. The light it generates is so bright that from a distance it can appear as a second sun breaking the horizon. Even among his fellow Dreadnaughts, Crow's Red Nova is said to be frighteningly powerful with Lancaster making it a standing order to never use within a certain distance of himself or any important equipment and artifacts. The sphere also has the ability to pull in nearby magical energy to make it even more powerful, meaning magical attacks directed at it have the potential to increase its strength. The full might of this spell has yet to be seen since Crow has only activated it once and before he could send it towards his intended target he purposely deactivated the spell and safely defused it without causing any harm. Stats Crow's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Extreme. Trivia *Crow's appearance and powers were based off of Suoh Mikoto from K Project. *His theme song is Dance to It by Tut Tut Child Category:Dark Mage Category:Red Flare Category:The Dreadnaughts